


It's In The Cards

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round Two [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Curses, First Meetings, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Multi, No Smut, Omega Dean Winchester, SPN A/B/O Bingo, True Mates, Witch Castiel, Witch Jimmy Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: The cards tell Castiel that the end of his curse is in sight, and he and his twin Jimmy couldn't be happier. Unless they knew what the heck the cards were talking about with it's vague talk of cars, that is. It finally all makes sense at Bobby Singer's auto shop after they meet Dean, though. But then things get even more complicated. Can't an omega catch a break?





	It's In The Cards

**Author's Note:**

> First off, holy crap I actually finished a decently sized fic! Between wicked depression and everybody in my house suffering from the flu-pocalypse hard core, I haven't been able to write much of anything. Ugh. So the fact that I finally wrote something this long, and actually finished it, is making me all kinds of happy. Yays!
> 
> Though to help bring me back down again, this is only my second fic for ABO Bingo, and it's over in April. Oops... Guess I better get my ass in gear, then? Wish me luck.
> 
> So, the square I used for this one is kind of obvious: **D/C/J (Dean/Cas/Jimmy)**. Hopefully you guys like it. I came up with it the other night as I was going to sleep, and it forced me to write it. ^_^
> 
> Also, because I'm feeling sappy right about now, I LOVE YOU GUYS!

“I’ve just read the cards, brother.”

“You did? What’d they say?”

“They said our problem will soon be solved.”

“That's great, Cas! How did it say we were going to break the curse?”

“They were very vague about the details, Jimmy,” Castiel said sadly. “All I could gleam was that there was something about a car.”

“Yeah, that makes zero sense,” Jimmy grunted, frown taking over the smile on his face.

“I guess this time, we’ll just have to wait and see what happens.”

“Well, at least it was kind of good news.” Jimmy grabbed his twin's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “I know how lonely you’ve been feeling lately.”

“Yes, I do wish to be part of this world again.” Castiel sighed as he squeezed his brother's hand back.

“We’ll fix this, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

~~~

Dean whistled a random Metallica song as he worked on the engine in front of him. After he’d presented as an omega, it had been next to impossible to find a job as a mechanic because even though it was the twenty-first century, a lot of people were still very prejudiced about male omegas. They were seen as weak and delicate, not someone you wanted working on your car. If it hadn't been for an old family friend, Bobby Singer, who didn't give two licks about what your secondary gender was as long as you could do the job, Dean would probably be asking someone if they wanted fries with that right about now.

He was just finishing up on the latest car, wiping the grease and gunk off his hands with a rag, when he heard Bobby calling his name. “Dean, got another one for ya,” Bobby said once Dean’s hands were clean and he'd come over to see what was up. “Bit of body work, smashed up headlight. You're the best at getting out dents like this, so I got Victor to do that transmission of yours instead.”

“Sure, sounds like fun,” Dean said, only half joking. “I could use a bit of stress relief with a hammer.”

“The guy who brought it in is in the waiting room. Talk to him after you check it out, let him know the costs and all,” Bobby reminded him.

“Sir, yes sir,” Dean replied, even going so far as to give his boss a mock salute.

Bobby just rolled his eyes. “Get going, ya idjit.”

With a chuckle, Dean headed over to where the car was sitting. It only took a few minutes to figure out what all needed to be done, and thankfully it wasn't as bad as it looked. They even had all the parts in stock. With good news in hand, Dean headed to the waiting room. It was empty except for two guys arguing, and he couldn't help but stare at how gorgeous they both were. Unfortunately, that led to a bit of eavesdropping, since they hadn't noticed him yet.

“Well, it's obvious they don't know squat, because that jerk who hit us was probably the most unhelpful human being I have ever met,” the first one all but growled.

“I don't know what to say, Jimmy. They're usually right,” the second one said, defensive and yet just as angry as the other one.

“Well, not only were they seriously wrong, Cas, but now my car's practically totaled,” Jimmy said in a huff, glaring at what could only be his brother if not his twin.

“Actually, it's pretty easy to fix, and not that expensive,” Dean interrupted, like he probably should've done from the start. Both men turned and stared at him, obviously startled.

“Oh, umm, didn't notice you were there,” Jimmy said quickly, before letting out a nervous laugh. “Just, umm, having a bit of an argument with myself, is all.”

“He’s not going to buy that,” Cas muttered.

“It's okay, I probably should’ve knocked first,” Dean said, feeling like a jerk now for not speaking up sooner. “Anyway, as I was saying, the dent’ll be easy to knock out, and we already have the parts for your headlight. You guys should be out of here in no time.”

“Oh, thank god,” Jimmy said, just as his brother asked “'You guys’?”

“I’ll just, uh, let you two get back to your, uh, conversation then,” Dean said awkwardly as he headed back over to the door.

He had just started to open it when both brothers shouted “Wait!”

Dean turned around at that, even more confused now. “Yeah?”

“You can see me?” Cas asked, confusing Dean even more.

“Well, yeah, was I not supposed to?” Dean was starting to worry a little about their sanity. Or maybe they were high?

“He can see you?” Jimmy asked his brother.

“But how?” Cas responded. They both turned to stare at Dean.

The omega was way too weirded out at this point. “Listen, I have no idea what you guys are tripping on, but I'm just gonna go fix your car now, okay?” He slid the rest of the way back to the door and reached behind him for the handle, not wanting to take his eyes off of them, just in case.

“The cards were right,” Jimmy said softly.

“We’re not 'tripping’ on anything, I assure you,” Cas told Dean. “It's sort of a long story.”

“He’s cursed,” Jimmy blurted out.

“Or a short one,” Cas said grumpily. “A witch cursed me, so that I couldn't be seen by others,” he tried explaining.

“Hah hah, very funny,” Dean said sarcastically. “Maybe you guys should head back to the Ministry of Magic and play with your other Harry Potter friends, cuz in the real world magic and witches are just pretend.”

“No, we’re just really good at hiding,” Jimmy pointed out.

“There's a lot of magic in the world, it's just hard to find unless you, yourself, are magic,” Cas stated, sounding like a college professor.

“Okay, whatever,” Dean said, giving up on these two making sense. At least they were just crazy, and not high or drunk or something equally as dangerous to be while driving. “I'm just gonna go fix your car now.” He left the room without waiting for a response. He couldn't help but think it was too bad they were both nuts, because they were actually pretty damn hot.

An hour later Dean finished working on the car, the thing looking almost as good as new now. He wiped off and went to add in all the costs to their bill, then tried to find somebody else to take it out to those whack jobs. When Bobby finally told him to just do the damn job himself, he realized he had no choice.

“Somebody's got a crush,” Benny teased as Dean walked past his friend, who was still elbow deep in an oil change.

“No, I don't,” Dean snapped back, muttering a quick sorry right afterwards for his sharp tone.

“You have a thing for that alpha, admit it,” Benny teased further.

“Our little Dean has a crush,” Victor drawled out from the next car over.

“There's no need to be shy, brother,” Benny said. “Just ask him out. You're attractive enough, he'll probably say yes.”

“It's not like that,” Dean complained. “I just don't wanna talk to them, because they're weird.” Way to sound like a child, Dean.

“He can't be that bad,” Benny said, pulling out of the engine to properly face Dean. “Sure, he was talking to himself earlier, but getting in a car wreck is a pretty stressful thing.”

“What do you mean, he was talking to himself?” Dean demanded. “There's two of them in there. They look like twins.”

“Are you okay, Dean? Are you sick, or about to get your heat or something?” Benny asked, all concern now.

“Should you be going home early?” Victor added. “I'm sure Bobby wouldn't care if you’re sick, and we can pick up the slack for you,” he offered.

“Not funny, guys,” Dean grumbled, sick of the teasing already. Was this national Try To Mess With Dean's Head day?

“If you're hallucinating people that aren't there, Dean, you gotta be pretty sick,” Benny said, completely serious.

“Yeah, we're your friends and don't want to see you end up in the hospital or anything,” Victor agreed.

Dean scrunched his face up, more confused than ever. He’d known these guys for years, and not only had they never taken a joke this far past funny before, but they definitely weren't this good at acting. Maybe something was actually wrong with him?

“Naw, I’m good,” he lied, not wanting them to worry any more. Still concerned about his current state of mental health, he walked over to the waiting room. Both brothers immediately glanced up as he entered.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked.

“What's wrong?” Jimmy asked a moment later.

“They can't see you,” Dean told Cas, still not sure what to believe anymore.

“Told you so,” Jimmy said smugly.

“Dean, we have a lot we need to explain to you. Can you meet with us after you get off work?” Cas was giving him such a caring look that Dean had to remind himself that either he was going crazy, or the world was.

Might as well jump in feet first. At least he knew Sam would visit him every day in the psych ward. “Uh, sure. I'm off in an hour.”

“There's a coffee shop a few blocks from here, called Charlie's Grinds. Can you meet us there?” Jimmy asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean nodded and absentmindedly handed him the keys and the receipt, then pointed them both to the reception desk. He watched as they left, noticing how Jo only interacted with Jimmy, as if Cas didn't even exist. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

~~~

“The cards have never been wrong for me before,” Castiel said, sipping at his cup of coffee. “So of course they would be right this time as well.” Jimmy had been given an odd look when he’d ordered two coffees, but at least there had been a somewhat private table open near the back, so they could talk without him looking insane. And thankfully, as much as the curse sucked, it was nice enough to make nobody notice when Castiel interacted with objects. Otherwise, the barista would probably be calling in an exorcist by now.

“Yeah, I get that now. But it still doesn't make any sense, Cas.” Jimmy spoke softly, just to be on the safe side. “It was supposed to be true mates, but we already knew each other. Nobody has more than one, and we’ve known about us for ages.”

“We're both alphas, though. That's not very common,” Castiel pointed out. “I thought I smelled a hint of omega underneath his blockers.”

“He was pretty hot, too,” Jimmy said, leaning on his arms and smiling fondly.

“I agree, but that still doesn't explain any of this.” Castiel sighed, but he did fully agree with his brother. The man had such beautiful green eyes, and was pretty well muscled for an omega. Castiel and Jimmy may have loved each other, but they'd both always been attracted to that type of guy.

“Well, what do we even do about it?” Jimmy said, grabbing one of the biscotti off the plate and taking a big bite.

“We talk to him and go from there,” Castiel answered. “It's our only option right now.”

“If that damn witch would just answer our calls, we wouldn't be in this dilemma in the first place,” Jimmy grumbled.

“She said it was for my own good,” Castiel said, as he always did when they had this argument.

“And you believed her?”

“She was our teacher at one point,” Castiel reminded him.

“And she was a sadist back then, too,” Jimmy countered.

“She did love to torment us, true,” Castiel said, smiling as he remembered a few of the times when it had actually been humorous. “Especially you, since you always sassed her back.”

“Didn't mean she had to turn me into a toad for an entire day,” Jimmy pouted.

“Better than a parakeet,” Castiel said with a grimace. “I was still finding feathers a month later.”

“I almost taught you how to say 'pretty bird’, at least,” Jimmy teased his twin.

“Not funny,” Castiel said, sulking.

The argument quickly faded into nostalgia and the occasional verbal jab at each other. They were so absorbed in the conversation that they didn't even notice the mechanic waking up to their table, now wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a flannel over-shirt instead of the grease stained coveralls from earlier.

“Sorry I took so long,” Dean said as he sat down, his own cup of coffee in hand. “The world going completely crazy kinda made it hard to concentrate at work after you guys left.”

“Our apologies,” Castiel said, giving him an awkward smile.

“So, you guys were going to explain the crazy?”

“It's a complicated story, but we'll try and explain enough for you to understand,” Jimmy started.

“As we said before, magic does exist, as do witches,” Castiel continued.

“We're both witches, just like everybody else in our family,” Jimmy went on, the twins switching back and forth like they did it every day. Which they did.

“When we were younger, we were taught by the witch who cast the curse on me. She said the curse was for my own good.”

“And now she won't answer our calls, or even the door no matter how hard we knock.”

“She's also blocked all communication magic from us.”

“How long have you been cursed, anyway?” Dean asked at the first break in the conversation.

“Almost three weeks now,” Castiel answered. “And it's a lot worse than it seems, being invisible to the world like this.”

“But why can I see you?” Dean asked, clearly confused again.

“That's exactly what we're trying to figure out,” Jimmy said with a heavy sigh. “She said that Cas needed to find his true mate for the curse to be broken, but we’ve known we were each other's since we presented as teenagers.”

“Still doesn't explain my part in this,” Dean pointed out.

“She said that only my true mate could see and feel me, which Jimmy can, obviously. Yet now you can too, even though I’m invisible to everybody else still,” Castiel said. “It makes no sense.”

“Yeah, cuz everybody knows you can't have two true mates,” Dean said in agreement.

“We thought that too, but now we're really starting to wonder,” Jimmy said as he grabbed the last biscotti from the formerly full plate.

“Is it maybe possible that Cas and me are true mates, and you guys aren't?” Dean asked.

“No,” both brothers said in unison.

“We felt the beginnings of the connection even before we presented,” Castiel said almost desperately.

“Our mom even cast a spell to reveal if we were true mates, since related ones are so rare and twins are even rarer,” Jimmy said, a slight tinge of panic in his voice.

“We're most definitely true mates,” Castiel finished, settling the matter.

“But, I can…” Dean said as he reached out and grabbed Castiel's hand. “Touch you, and see you, and hear you.” And holding his hand felt so damn right, but he didn't mention that part.

Castiel let out a tiny gasp at the contact, and Dean couldn't be sure if it was the fact that he was touching him, or that anybody other than his brother was.

“Yeah, but Cas is definitely my true mate,” Jimmy said, grabbing Castiel's other hand. “And everybody knows you can only have one, so whatever it is between you guys is not…” He had reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand, and had pretty much lost the ability to speak for a few moments. It felt like a current of all the good feelings in the world was flowing through the three of them, going from connected hand to connected hand.

They all dropped their hands at the same time, staring in amazement at each other. “The hell was that?” Dean asked, feeling like he should be angry or scared or something, but mostly just feeling tingly.

“I have no idea,” Castiel said, his voice rougher than before.

“We should probably do some research,” Jimmy started to say, before they were interrupted by the waitress.

“Hi, just seeing if you guys needed any refills,” she said perkily, red hair streaming down her back. “Ahh, that's who the second cup was for,” she said, looking right at Castiel. “Didn't see you come in. So, you three need anything else?”

“Nah, we’re fine,” Dean stuttered out as the twins just stared in shock.

“Okay, just lemme know if you do.” She smiled at them before walking back off again.

“She saw me?” Castiel asked, his eyes wide.

“I… I think she did,” Jimmy responded.

“Maybe it had something to do with that weird hand thing?” Dean suggested, having given up on his previous magic-doesn't-exist worldview by now.

“Maybe,” Castiel replied, still looking shook.

Just then, a pinging noise sounded from Jimmy’s pants, letting him know he had a text message. He pulled out his phone and read the message, looking even more shocked than before. “Rowena said to come to her apartment immediately,” he said, looking dazed. “And to bring him.” He pointed at Dean.

“The curse lady?” Dean asked, and they both nodded. “How’d she know I was here?”

“Witch,” they both responded.

“I guess let's go then?” Castiel was given a few odd looks as the three left the coffee house, and he looked like he couldn't be happier. Made sense, if he'd been invisible for almost a month.

“So this is where witches live?” Dean asked as they pulled up to a completely average looking apartment complex.

“We live like everybody else,” Jimmy said, putting the car into park.

“We have a small two bedroom with a garage and a big backyard a few miles from here,” Castiel said.

“Sounds nice,” Dean said as they got out of the car and headed inside. They knocked on an ordinary looking door on the second floor.

There was some rustling noises coming from inside before the door finally opened to reveal an extravagant red haired woman in a long dress and Saturday night make-up even though it was a Tuesday afternoon. “Ahh, come in, boys, come in. I have the pot on the stove for tea, and managed to scrounge up a few wee biscuits to go with it.”

Dean followed the twins to the living room, marveling at how normal the place looked.

“You wouldn't talk to either of us for almost three weeks, Rowena, so why now?” Castiel asked, sounding annoyed.

“Because you broke the curse, obviously. Were the Novaks always this dense?” She went into the kitchen for a few moments and came out with a steaming teapot.

“You said he was supposed to find his true mate, but I was there the whole time,” Jimmy said as she poured four cups of tea. “He didn't need to find me.”

“He found one, yes, but you both needed the other,” she said calmly, sitting down and biting into one of the cookies.

“What?” All three men asked.

Rowena rolled her eyes and put down the uneaten part of her cookie. “Lord, denser than ever you two,” she sighed. “You're a trio of souls, first one in centuries. But you were never going to find your third, poor Dean here, without a little… intervention. So I nudged a little.”

“Trios were just myths, bedtime stories and faerie tales for little witchlings,” Jimmy spouted out.

“There's no way that can be true,” Castiel said, looking quite frustrated by now.

“Oh, it's true as can be, I promise you that,” Rowena told them. She paused for a sip of tea, taking her time just to annoy her two favorite students. “I was given a prophecy to cast this curse on you when I did. You boys have always been special, advanced for your age and always coming up with new ideas and spells. Now you're just a little bit more special. Now sit, the tea’s getting cold.”

They all obediently sat down and picked up their cups. There was silence except for the sound of polite sipping, until Dean broke it.

“The longer this day goes, the more I keep thinking I’m going to wake up any minute,” he said, putting his teacup down. “I was just a normal guy with a boring life until a few hours ago. Why is all this even happening?”

“Ahh, Dean Winchester of the lost Campbell line. Silly boy, the magic was in your blood all along, just dormant. Your lovely true mates can teach you to use it now, you and that little brother of yours. And then you can all teach those beautiful babies I see you having eventually.” She gave him a warm smile before going back to her tea.

“Babies? I'm way too young for that,” he sputtered, glad he’d already put down his cup so he didn't drop it now.

“You won't always be so young, dear,” she said in a comforting voice. “And you always did want a big family.”

“So, will I be the father, or Cas?” Jimmy asked, curious.

“Both of you will. I’ll give you the spell when you're ready,” Rowena promised.

“This is just a lot to take in,” Dean admitted softly.

“You’ll all make it through just fine,” she said, smiling. “I see a lot of happiness ahead.”

Dean smiled back, before feeling two sets of arms snake around his body. Castiel and Jimmy were hugging him, and for the first time outside of Sammy, Dean felt like he was home.

“We'll keep you safe,” Castiel pledged.

“And happy, too,” Jimmy pledged.

“I’ll make sure to return the favor, then,” Dean said with a chuckle, struggling to hug them both back with only one arm each.

“This is getting too sappy for me,” Rowena interrupted, making a face. “Go off and be sickeningly happy elsewhere.” She made a few shooing motions with her hands. They laughed, starting to feel all that potential she’d been talking.

It was a weird day, and it was only going to get weirder, but at least it was a good weird. Jimmy and Castiel hugged Dean again after they were out the door and Dean grinned. A very good weird.


End file.
